


Peter Has Tony's Approval

by nhasablog



Series: Peter Parker Is Bisexual [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “I’d love to. Is he coming here?”Peter rubbed at his neck. “I guess.”“Will you be present?”“Obviously. I’m not stupid.”“Ha ha. I’ll get him alone eventually.”(Or, Tony finally meets Peter's boyfriend.)





	Peter Has Tony's Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Note that we don’t really get to meet the guy, since I’ve decided to keep him quite anonymous so that people can picture whomever they want! Thank you to an anon on tumblr for helping me pick a title!

Tony met Peter’s boyfriend six months into the relationship, after Peter had accidentally revealed his identity and still managed to keep the flame alive without the guy spilling his secret. At that point the guy was old news, so to say. Not something Tony really teased Peter about anymore. It was simply fact.

But when Peter told him he wanted them to meet, finally, now that most cards were on the table, it was as if something was woken up inside him, and Tony found himself grinning so knowingly that Peter actually blushed. He hadn’t blushed over the guy in a few months now.

“I’d love to. Is he coming here?”

Peter rubbed at his neck. “I guess.”

“Will you be present?”

“Obviously. I’m not stupid.”

“Ha ha. I’ll get him alone eventually.”

“Mr Stark-”

Tony squeezed his side, making him recoil. “Relax. I’ll behave. If he does.”

“Of course he will.”

“We’ll see.”

The guy was a goddamn angel, being respectful and excited and kind throughout the entire dinner, even when Tony started asking him those annoying questions adults always asked teenagers. He just smiled, talked about his plans for college - since he was a year older than Peter - and admitted that he still wasn’t entirely sure of his future, but that he was working on it. As he was talking, Tony met Peter’s eye, and he could tell Peter relaxed when he smiled.

“I liked him,” Tony said the next day when Peter came over on his own. “But he was almost too nice. Does he ever get angry?”

“Of course, but he’s just naturally-”

“A sweetheart?”

“Something like that.”

“You sure know how to pick ‘em.”

Peter grinned. “I’ve got good taste.”

“Uh huh. When’s he coming over next? I want Rhodey to meet him.”

“Oh, absolutely not. Not if you’re there too.”

“Of course I’ll be there, and at one point I’ll make you go get something from the kitchen so that we can be alone with him. Did you notice I didn’t do that last night? I can’t always be so kind.” Peter looked so stressed that Tony had to laugh. “Relax. If he’s been with you for this long I doubt anything I say can scare him off.”

“I’m more worried about you embarrassing me.”

Tony placed a hand on his chest. “Ouch. Do you have so little faith in me?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll get you for that.”

Peter started laughing as soon as Tony’s fingers found his belly, and an old dance started up. They knew their steps quite well. Peter would back away until he couldn’t back any longer, and Tony would follow him persistently, fingers always poking. Only giving the kid relief for a brief moment. Then, a couch or a wall or a chair where Tony could trap him against, making his laughter rise in pitch as he went for more sensitive spots. Then, Peter would beg for mercy and Tony would feel bad for him.

Occasionally a snarky comment from the victim, and then repeat.

This time Peter only gasped for air as Tony grinned smugly at him. “You still think I will embarrass you?”

“If you do that in front of him, yes.”

“Oh, come on. He probably knows more spots than I do.”

Peter blushed again. Tony hadn’t realized how much he’d missed easily flustered Peter.

“Just so you know,” Tony said later as he was walking him to the door. “I like him. You have my approval.”

Peter practically beamed, and Tony was once again reminded of how much his opinion meant to the kid, which was both touching and ridiculous. “I’ll be sure to tell him.”

Tony waited until Peter was climbing into the car to say, “And next Friday we’ll see if you get Rhodey’s approval when you guys have dinner with us.”

Tony closed the door, only catching a glimpse of Peter’s panic.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the length, or lack thereof. I'm charging up for Rhodey's meeting ;)
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
